1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a curved display device whose both end sides in a device width direction protrude forward from a center side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-232323 discloses a curved display device whose both end sides in a device width direction protrude forward from a center side. Furthermore, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-232323 also discloses that a reinforcing member for reinforcing a chassis is used as a heat radiating member for radiating heat generated from circuit boards.